Dying to be saved
by miss-samurai92
Summary: Roach and Ghost are captured during a mission. The team must save them in time. this is a Roach/Soap story with heavy Ghost/Roach bromance. Roach-whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

This is a slash story so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it. However, if this is your thing then I hope you enjoy it. It is a Soap/Roach story but with major Roach/Ghost Bromance.

Disclaimer: Modern Warfare doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Infinity Ward.

Dying to be saved, part 1

"Don't worry mate... they'll come for us... just...just stay with me, ok"

The soldier drew his friend closer towards him. He didn't even know if the other soldier was alive for he hadn't stirred since their captives last threw him back into the cell. He just hoped that the limp body in his arms had merely fallen into a deep sleep and could no longer feel the pain from the numerous wounds that littered his body.

The soldier buried his face in his friend's hair before placing a small kiss to his temple.

"They're coming. MacTavish is on his way...he won't leave us...come on mate just live ok."

"Just don't die" Ghost continuously whispered to Roach.

* * *

><p><strong>4 days earlier<br>**

Shepherd's potholed face was on the screen as he continued to brief the 141 on their next mission. It would be in Latvia and they would have to infiltrate a compound that housed Russian Ultranationalist supporters and extract some important information from the leader known as Eduard Polis. Roach and Ghost had stopped listening to Shepherd and instead had begun to giggle about what Shepherd did in his spare time.

"I bet he wears dresses and heels" whispered Roach.

"NO, he wanks off to a picture of himself" Ghost giggled.

MacTavish nudged Roach to pay attention and watched as the two soldiers turned the attention back to the screen. Soap shook his head and wondered why on earth he had fallen for one of those idiots but Roach seemed to have crawled under the Captains skin and had taken home inside the Captains heart. He wasn't much of a romantic and had never been a hit with the ladies yet Roach never seemed to care. He would take the punches that Soap would dish out after a particularly horrible mission before punching Soap in the gut and telling him to calm the fuck down because his little tantrum would not help the situation. He always understood what the Captain was feeling. Roach may be an arrogant little prick but he was MacTavish's little prick.

He felt a hand slide onto his leg and turned to look at the hands owner. Roach continued to look at the screen, his face bland and his eyes bored yet Soap could tell from the way Roach sat that he was smirking inwardly.

"Ok you leave at 1900 and have an hour to complete the mission before the transport leaves. Got it, I want that information gentlemen and I will have it."

The screen went blank. The soldiers filed out the conference room while Toad made a perfect impression of the General which brought on a ripple of laughter from the 141. Soap felt a presence behind him; he knew who it was before he even turned. Roach's smirking face filled his vision before leaning towards him "so Captain your place or mine" Roach whispered seductively in his ear. Soap shivered as Roach's breath fluttered against his ear. He looked around and saw only Ghost leaning against a wall waiting for his best friend to emerge. Soap turned back and quickly pecked Roach on the lips, as he pulled away he noticed that Roach looked far from impressed. "Well if that is your idea of foreplay old man. I think I still need to teach you a few things." Soap sighed even after 2 years of being with Roach he wasn't comfortable with showing any affection in public. The whole 141 team and Nicholai knew about the two of them but he still didn't like PDA.

He moved closer to Roach so that he was flush against the shorter male. One hand slide down Roach's back and held him while the other hand was placed on his cheek; Soap leaned in and felt his lips connect with Roach's chapped ones. As always it felt amazing with little fireworks going off in his head. Even after 2 years Roach's kisses could still make him weak at the knees and with the kisses like that; Soap wondered how he survived the sex, it was amazing and left him breathless for hours.

The two broke apart both their cheeks red and lips swollen when a small cough had come from behind Soap. "If you two love birds have finished, I would like to go to the mess hall to get food 'cos I could eat an elephant" Roach rolled his eyes at his best friend. Quickly placing a peck on Soap's cheek he ran off to join his best friend in eating copious amounts of grub and annoying the hell out of the senior officers.

* * *

><p><strong>0700 hrs. Latvia<br>**

The Chopper landed on the patch of ground that was the acting LZ. Eighteen soldiers clad in black ducked low to exit the chopper and grouped where MacTavish stood 4 metres away by the tree line.

"Alright men team Alpha with me and team Beta with Ghost. Snipers get high 'cos we're gonna need you to rain bullets if the shit hits the fan, understood"

The men all nodded.

"Good then let's move out"

Soap took one last look at Roach before he disappeared into the thick forest with Ghost, Ozone and Meat.

* * *

><p>The enemy surrounded them from all sides and where getting closer, the Alpha team where beginning to run out of Ammo and with no signs of escape their morale was beginning to slip. MacTavish was in a state of panic as Meat, Ozone and Ghost had meet up with them at the rendezvous point but Roach had been cut off from his team and had told Ghost he would get to them as soon as possible. But that didn't mean that Soap wasn't worried because he was.<p>

Soap let off another shot and then another until his ACR clicked signalling that he was empty and with no more magazines he would have to resort to his hand gun which he knew wouldn't help much.

"Stand up and put your weapons down" came a heavily accented voice.

Soap looked up over the barrier he was behind and noticed that the enemy circled them and that all his men were standing up and placing their guns on the floor. Soap stood too and dropped his gun; from the corner of his eye he saw ghost do the same. The man then instructed the team to place the hands behind their heads and slowly make their way towards the open tarmac where they could see a truck coming to pick them up. Soap couldn't believe how easily they were giving up but what choice did they have; they were outnumbered and outgunned. He sighed in defeat.

Suddenly the truck that had being driving towards them exploded as if hit by an RPG. The pop of an AK-47 could be heard and the numerous shouts as the Latvian baddies looked around for the source of the shots. Soap squinted as he saw a small figure weaving in and out of the debris left from the previous fight mowing down all who stood in his way.

Roach!

Roach could hear his blood pumping in his ears and could feel the bullets flying past him but he needed to save his friends and needed to prove to them that he wasn't the clumsy FNG that everyone thought he was so he kept running and shooting. He leapt over a burning barrel and prayed that he wouldn't blow, landing awkwardly, he missed a bullet from one of the enemy so instead of hitting his head and it instead buried itself deep into his shoulder. The pain was excruciating but he had been shot before and kept running while swinging his gun and shooting the bastards. He rolled when his AK clicked to tell him to reload. He did so quickly and jumped up.

"Run, Run towards the cliff"

MacTavish was the first to break out of the shocked atmosphere that had descended on the 141 team and shouted to the others to start running. They did while Ghost picked up a firearm whose owner now lay dead with a pool of blood under his head and laid down suppressing fire so that Roach could get to safety.

Nickolai's chopper sounded in the distance and the team made off in that direction of the sound, the heli was hovering by the cliffside and Soap could see that already some of his men were jumping aboard, he ran and landed on the solid surface of the helicopter's floor. He looked up to see where Roach and Ghost were. He could see the two of them running towards the transport.

"We must leave we don't have much fuel" said Nickolai from the cockpit.

"Just wait for Ghost and Roach"

"Shit" Meat said as he spotted twelve tangos moving towards the two remaining members. Soap leaned forward and screamed at them to hurry; some of the tangos turned their attention to the chopper and began shooting. The helicopter banked to the left as it began to move away. The enemy had surrounded Roach and Ghost and had the on their knees while the rest continued to rain down bullets on the retreating helicopter. "Turn back, we can't leave. I won't leave them. Turn back now"

"I am sorry but we cannot go back, we will all be killed. We will come back for them. I promise"

Soap could do nothing but watch as his lover and his second in command where dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the final chapter. It is also a long one and I hope you enjoy it.

Dying to be saved

The captured men were thrust into a dark dingy cell that smelt of urine and death. Ghost saw how tense Roach had become and he knew it was because the younger male was remembering the last time he had been held captive, where he had been tortured continuously for a week before a Marine rescue team were able to get to the compound but by then Gary Sanderson had already been damaged.

Ghost pulled Roach into a hug and felt how the younger male clung to him.

"Shhh everything will be ok"

Suddenly the cell door was pulled open and three men entered. The two gorillas were obviously just muscle but the little pug- like man in the middle, he was trouble.

"So" he said looking at Roach "you are the insidious little swine that killed all my men. You made me very angry." One of the gorillas pulled Roach forward; the pugs face automatically sneered as he saw the American patch on Roach's arm.

"Ahh, we have captured an American swine and his British compatriot. How sweet." The pug motioned to the gorilla who hauled Roach out the cell. Roach tried to struggle but the other gorilla punched the struggling soldier in the face; the sharp sound of cracking bone echoed throughout the cell and Roach howled as his nose broke. Ghost saw red and moved to attack the first gorilla that had a hold of Roach only to go flying backwards with a blunt kick to the abdomen.

The pug let out a grunt which Ghost guessed was a laugh. "Do not worry, we will play nicely with your friend" he ripped off Ghost baklava and exited the cell with the burly men and Roach.

Ghost ran to the bars and shouted "Hold in there buddy. You will be ok"

Ghost knew it wasn't true for the screams start not long after Roach was led away.

Ghost didn't know how long Roach had been gone; all he knew was that the screams had continued for what felt like years and with each scream and cry for mercy Ghost's heart was shattering. A while later, the cell door reopened and the battered form of the sergeant was thrown into the cell. The door closed again the lock sliding into place. Ghost crawled across the floor and been mindful of any injuries that the bug had been given pulled Roach towards him so that Roach's head was resting on Ghost's shoulder. He could hear Roach's sobs and he gently rocked the sergeant to try and comfort him.

"Shh, come on mate" gentle rocking back and forth

"I didn't talk. I...p..promise. I never spoke"

Ghost merely pulled him closer there was nothing else he could do.

The routine of Roach been tortured continued for two days and each time Roach would be pulled from Ghost arms, he would sob while Ghost tried to fight off their captives. He would receive a back hand to the face, it stung but it was nothing compared to the pain that their capturers inflicted on Roach. On the third day of capture the little pug man came into the cell and one of the gorillas threw Roach onto the cell floor after a particularly long session. Ghost had become incredibly worried as the screams had stopped sometime early. The pug smiled "You friend's will is tough but his body is weak. Comfort him for his death is going to slow and painful, he should be dead by morning. Dos vedanya."

The cell door slammed shut and Ghost apprehensively went over to the prone body on the floor; he sunk to his knees and swallowed hard. Roach looked like shit; his bare chest had numerous cuts, burns and bruises on it making his pale skin look like an old map, his face had a deep gash above his right eye and a purpling bruise around his jaw where he had been repeatedly punched, he was missing his pinkie finger on his left hand and he smelt like burnt meat which could only men that the bastards had electrocuted the kid. But these weren't what scared Ghost they were nothing compared to the evidently infected gunshot wound in his shoulder and a long, deep cut to each wrist which continued to weep blood.

"Roach?"

Ghost touched Roach's face and immediately pulled away for the little bug was burning up yet look deathly pale. Ghost once again pulled Roach against him before sliding backwards till his back hit the grimy wall. He felt tears prick into his eyes and he sniffed because even though Gary was unconscious he had to remain strong for the both of them.

"They are coming for us, okay. Then you and the bloody captain can go and kiss each other to death okay. You can't die mate because then Soap is gonna hang me. So just hold out okay"

Soap looked towards the grey building which their intel had stating was the place Roach and Ghost were been kept. He shuddered partially from the cold and partially because he was truly worried about the two men in there but more so Roach not just because they were lovers but because he was a magnet for trouble and he knew that Roach didn't handle torture very well.

He heard a shuffle behind him and turned towards the remainder of his squad. "Ok here is the plan..."the cold wind whipped around the team as Soap carefully laid out their plan to rescue their teammates

Ghost slowly opened his eyes he didn't even know he had fallen asleep. He shifted his bum to try and give some life back to it and realised there was a heavy object leaning against him. Roach. Ghost's heart almost stopped and his throat constricted the echo of the pug man's words in his head. _He should be dead by morning_. Ghost placed two fingers on the point on Roach's throat trying to find a pulse and for a moment he almost couldn't. His fingers pressed hardly and underneath the calloused fingertips he felt a very erratic, barely there pulse. The relief was so thick that he wanted to burst out crying yet he wouldn't. He hoped that MacTavish would get there soon because he could feel the life draining out of Roach.

Ghost swore as an explosion went off close to their cell. It was close by as it loosened some of the concrete of the cell war. A barrage of noise hit Ghost: gun shots, shouts and the squeal of a warning siren. He shook Roach to try to wake him but to no avail.

"Listen Roach, they are here. See I told you, Soap would kick some ass to get you back... Roach?..Come on you have to wake up. Gary"

Ghost's voice turned frantic for Roach had started to go cold and his lips had started to turn blue, a clear sign that he had lost too much blood. Ghost once again checked for a pulse but this time there was none. Ghost heard footsteps outside the cell but he couldn't care who it was because his survival training kicked in and he began to administer CPR, he just had to get Roach's heart to start working he just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

A clearly agitated Scottish voice came from the other side of the door before a small explosion occurred to breach the door. As the rescue party arrived they were greeted to a horrible scene that turned their blood to ice. The usually composed Ghost was kneeling next to the normally energetic Roach pushing down on his chest crying and shouting at the prone soldier to get up and for his stupid heart to beat.

MacTavish felt like his own heart had stopped as he watched the scene. He couldn't move even when he saw the team's doctor Stitch run into the room and took over from the clearly devastated Ghost. His mind screamed at him to go to Roach go towards his lover but his feet wouldn't obey.

Ghost turned his head towards his captain and noticed how lost he looked and been XO meant that he had to support his captain. He got up and made his way to Soap moving slightly to allow the medics into the cell, for the 141 had taken the small base and killed all the occupants. Ghost did what he knew the captain needed: a slap to the face. Soap startled as if woken from a dream and turned to look at Ghost.

"He will be ok, the little bugger is tough"

Soap grimaced and turned to look back at the scene in front of him. He hoped Ghost was right.

Soap sat in the chair next to the hospital bed that Roach now occupied. It had been a week since the rescue and what a week. Roach's heart had stopped twice on the flight to the nearest hospital due to the large amount of blood he had lost and the infections that coursed through his body. Roach had yet to open his eyes and it worried Soap, he tightened his grip on Roach's clammy hand a part of him hoping that his presence would rouse Gary from his deep sleep. The hand tightened around his only slightly but it was enough to get Soap to jump out of his chair and search the sleeping man's face. He laughed with relief as Roach opened his eyes groggily and looked towards Soap.

"You came back for me"

Soap clasped Gary's hand tightly and moved it towards his heart before leaning down and placing a beautiful kiss to the top of his forehead.

"I would go to hell if I had to get you back. You mean the world to me"

Roach smiled slightly so as to not annoy the bruises and cuts on his face and let out a small laugh.

"Love you too"


End file.
